1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pneumatic tire, and more particularly to a pneumatic racing tire having an asymmetric directional tread pattern.
2. Description of Related Art
As shown in FIGS. 5 and 6, the well-known pneumatic racing tire had a tread pattern in which a tread is divided by a plurality of circumferential grooves extending straightforward in a circumferential direction of the tire and a plurality of slant grooves extending an inclination angle of 45 degree with respect to the circumferential direction into a plurality of blocks arranged at intervals in the circumferential direction.